Sweet Dreams
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Por que Luna era o doce sonho de Rony.


Sweet Dreams

_**Você pode ser um sonho doce**_

_**ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**de qualquer maneira, eu não quero acordar de você**_

_**doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**alguém me belisque**_

_**seu amor é bom de mais pra ser verdade**_

Rony abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um teto brando misturado com azul.

Era tão bonito!

Ele ficou um tempo admirando o teto do seu quarto... _Seus quarto?_ O dormitório masculino da grifinória não tinha nada de azul e branco, muito menos o teto! Tudo era vermelho e ouro.

Sentou-se assustado. Estava óbvio que não era no dormitório da grifinória que ele se encontrava.

Onde diabos ele estava?

Olhou para os lados e percebeu que o quarto era enorme. Era bem decorado e um pouco... _Excêntrico_. Notou que em uma das poltronas do quarto tinham roupas jogadas tantos masculinas como femininas.

Femininas?

Levantou-se e foi até o guarda-roupa, que por sinal era enorme, e o abriu. De repente o choque lhe caiu: "Como o Fred e o Jorge trocaram as minhas roupas do malão? O malão estava no meu dormitório em Hogwarts... Ah claro, eu não estou em Hogwarts!". Ele correu para o outro lado do armário e o abriu. Percebeu que tinham roupas masculinas, só que roupas de um homem mais velho. Eram ternos e roupas de bruxos que aparentavam ter uns 30 anos.

"Oh Merlim! Será que eu estou na quarto dos meus pais?" Ele pensou. "Mas como eu acordei em casa se eu dormi em Hogwarts". Ele correu para a escrivaninha do quarto, onde tinham alguns porta-retratos. Ele percebeu que sobre a mesa tinham várias revistas. Umas eram O'PASQUIN e outras eram sobre quadribol.

"Pasquin?" "Pensei que mamãe não lesse essa revista"

A manchete de uma das revistas de quadribol chamou a sua atenção.

"RONALD WEASLEY É ELEITO O GOLEIRO DO ANO!"

"Como?" Ele pegou a revista e viu a foto da capa. "Sou eu!" Ele estava voando muito bonito e a foto se movimentava, o fazendo sair e entrar. "Sou eu! Mais venho, mas ainda sou eu!". De repente a sua ficha caiu.

Mais velho?

Ele pegou um porta-retrato e viu que era a foto de um casal feliz. Era ele mais velho e uma mulher loira e de olhos incrivelmente azuis. Ele pegou outro porta-retrato, mas a foto do casal agora era diferente, parecia com o casamento deles.

Casamento? "Merlim, o que está acontecendo?"

- Finalmente você acordou seu dorminhoco! – Disse uma voz sonhadora.

Rony olhou para trás e deu de cara com a mulher das fotos vestida com um roupão de banho e com os cabelos loiros pingando de molhados.

- Luna? É você? – Ele perguntou. O que Luna estava fazendo ali? Ah Merlim! Ele havia casado com Luna Lovegood?

- Claro que sou eu amor! – Ela falou abraçando-o – Quem mais seria?

Rony sentiu um arrepio estranho quando ela o abraçou.

- É... Quem seria? Luna, nós nos casamos?

- Você está bem Rony? – Ela perguntou colocando a sua mão na testa dele. – Eu sabia que aquele balaço que você levou no último jogo tinha lhe afetado a memória! Você não se lembra?

- Bom... Acho que não me recordo de alguns fatos... – Ele falou receoso.

- Eu sabia! – Ela se afastou dele. – Você está esquecendo-se de mim! Você está esquecendo-se de _nós! _– Ela parecia chateada.

"Valeu Rony seu ogro estúpido! Você acaba de magoar a sua mulher!"

- Luna, hã... Amor me desculpe! – Ele a abraçou. – Eu não queira te magoar... É que eu sou um estúpido mesmo.

Luna o encarou.

- Um estúpido – Ela segurou o rosto dele. – Mais o meu estúpido. – Ela o beijou.

Rony não esperava, mais correspondeu ao beijo. Não podia acreditar que estava beijando Luna Lovegood! Ele aprofundou o beijo. Ela beijava tão bem! E o perfume dela o inebriava. Era uma mistura de rosas vermelhas com mel.

Ele a encaminhou pra a cama deles. Ele realmente não estava acreditando no que acontecia. Luna acariciava os seus cabelos ruivos de uma forma que o fazia se sentir amado por ela.

Tudo ia bem e quando Luna finalmente conseguira tirar a blusa do pijama que ele usava a porta do quarto foi aberta e uma menininha que aparentava ter uns cinco anos entrou correndo pelo quarto. Ela era ruiva e tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Luna, sem contar as sardas espalhadas pelo rosto. Rony teve a certeza que era uma Weasley.

- Papai! - Ela pulou na cama e ficando entre Rony e Luna. – Papai! É hoje! É hoje!

Papai? Ele tinha uma filha? Desde quando?

- Kate Weasley! Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não entrar assim no nosso quarto? – Ralhou Luna com a filha, mas a garota continuou pulando na cama dos pais.

- Como se ela fosse se importar mamãe. - Disse um garotinho que devia ter uns sete anos e trajava um pijama com desenhos de pomos de ouro. Rony ficou boquiaberto. O garoto era a sua cópia e notou também que o pijama que o menino usava era igual ao seu, assim como o da menina era igual ao de Luna.

- Oliver vem também! – Kate chamou o irmão para a cama dos pais.

- Nada disso mocinha. – Luna a pegou nos braços e a menina lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Oliver também deitou na cama de seus pais e se agarrou a mãe.

- Bom dia mamãe. – Ele a beijou.

Rony não pode negar, sentiu um pouquinho de ciúmes.

- E eu? Não ganho beijos? – Perguntou.

- Claro papai! – Kate pulou de Luna para Rony e o beijou na bochecha – Você não esqueceu que vai me ensinar a voar hoje né?

Rony olhou para a filha e percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. Quem sabe ela seria uma ótima jogadora de quadribol.

- Mas você é muito pequenininha e também é muito perigoso. – Luna pareceu receosa.

- Mas o Ol pode! – A menina disse com raiva e ficando com as orelhas vermelha igualzinha ao pai. "A genética Weasley é perfeita." Pensou Rony.

- Mas o Ol já é grandinho. – Rony falou.

- Eu também sou grandinha! – Ela falou ficando em pé e rodando como uma bailarina.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Luna e a menina assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, sabia que gente grandinha tem que aturar isso aqui também. – Ela puxou a filha e começou a fazer cosquinhas nela. Ela olhou par a Rony e depois par a Oliver e ele percebeu o que tinha que fazer.

O som das risadas de Oliver e de Kate enchia o quarto de felicidade. Rony se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele tinha filhos maravilhosos e tinha uma mulher que o amava e que ele a amava. Luna Lovegood era perfeita para ele. De repente, Luna o olhou e o chamou.

- Rony! – Ela ria para ele com aquela voz sonhadora. – Rony! Acorda cara! – Rony fez uma careta. A voz dela agora era igual a de Harry e era muito esquisito ver Luna falando com a voz grossa de seu amigo.

Depois, Kate e Oliver também o chamavam, mas não era com as vozes doces e alegres de seus filhos. As vozes eram de Neville e de Simas, Mas o que estava acontecendo?

- Rony! Acorda! Rony!

E de repente, Rony não estava mais no seu quarto. Não estava mais com sua amada mulher e não estava mais ao lado de seus filhos. Ele estava no seu dormitório da grifinória com Harry, Simas, Neville e Dino o encarando.

- Cara, finalmente você acordou! – Neville falou.

- Já estamos atrasados – Harry reclamou ao amigo. – Se arrume logo ou perderemos o café-da-manhã.

Todos estavam se arrumando e Rony estava meio chateado. "Não acredito que tudo foi um sonho! Era tão real, tão bom!"

- Rony anda! – Harry falava enquanto ia par a o salão principal e empurrava o amigo.

Ao chegarem ao salão principal, Harry sentou ao lado de Gina e ela o beijou.

- Acho melhor pararmos Harry – A ruiva disse acariciando o rosto do namorado. – Ou o Rony vai começar com uma sessão de " Pare de beijar a minha irmã".

- Sei não, o Rony está esquisito hoje. – Gina olhou para o irmão e o viu com o olhar perdido.

- Então não é o único. A Mione desde que entrou no salão principal não tira os olhos do Malfoy e ele também não para de olha-la.

Harry olhou para a amiga e ela estava ruborizada com os olhares de Malfoy.

- Bom dia! – Luna disse enquanto passava pela mesa da grifinória. – Eu disse bom dia Rony. – Acrescentou quando o ruivo, que estava sério e tenso, não respondeu.

- Ah! – Rony se lembrou do sonho que teve e olhou admirado par a garota. – Bom dia amo... Digo Luna. – Ele bebeu um pouco do seu suco de abobora e Gina riu. Luna pareceu não entender.

- Dormiu bem Rony? - Perguntou a loira. – Você parece feliz. Teve bons sonhos?

- Ótimos! Doces sonhos. – Ele riu abobalhado.

_**Você pode ser um sonho doce**_

_**ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**de qualquer maneira, eu não quero acordar de você**_

_**doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**alguém me belisque**_

_**seu amor é bom de mais pra ser verdade**_


End file.
